1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the storage of reels of the type that have record-bearing media and, more particularly, to a container for storing such reels in a dust-free and moisture-proof environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data processing commonly requires the extensive use of record-bearing media, such as magnetic tapes. Such tapes are commonly wound on individual spools or reels which are normally individually stored in reel containers adapted for compact storage and swift retrieval. An example of a reel tape storage container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,847 as comprising a molded plastic body having a cylindrical core secured between side flanges between which the magnetic tape is wound. The spool or reel is enclosed in a supplemental carrier formed of a molded plastic body having opposing shaped plates which form a casing around the reeled tape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,178 and 3,696,935 recognize that a conservation of storage space may be had by exploiting the spool of the tape as part of the protective enclosure for its contents without the necessity of a separate container or case. This is accomplished by enclosing and stiffening the normally opened periphery of a reel having a record-bearing medium with a flexible band having a special form of latch on its exterior. The band is desirably of a material which is stretchably drawn around the periphery of the reel to provide a relatively dust-proof seal. The latch which draws the band over the periphery of the reel is of a relatively nonstretchable material which tends to maintain the fastness of a seal.
Other prior art patents of which Applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,063,549; 3,346,099; 2,958,439; 3,485,416; 4,082,201; 4,127,189 and 4,314,651.
In today's modern economy the use of data processing requires the need for long-term storage of magnetic tapes numbering in the millions. It is essential in the storage of such magnetic tapes that the same be kept in a dust-free and water-proof environment. To ensure the integrity of stored tapes, it is common in many facilities to constantly remove stored tapes to test the same to ensure that the integrity of the tapes has been maintained and that the information stored thereon is safe for future use. To the knowledge of the Inventor, no one has devised a reel storage container which will safely maintain a magnetic tape wound about a reel in a safe, moisture-free environment wherein the container for so doing can be manufactured on a high-volume basis at a moderately low cost.